It is the objective of this proposal to describe the epidemiology, clinical presentation, and possible genetic and environmental contributions to the patterns of diabetes mellitus (DM), in Hispanic- and Anglo-Americans in two Colorado counties. In the descriptive phase, the prevalence of medically-diagnosed DM (IDDM and NIDDM) and the patterns of diabetic and cardiovascular complications will be determined. Nondiabetic population-based control groups will be used to determine the prevalence of risk factors for diabetes and cardiovascular diseases, the prevalence of undiagnosed DM, and to detemine if risk factors act differently in Hispanics and Anglos. Hispanic populations appear to have at least 4 interacting factors which may increase their risk of DM: lower socioeconomic status, higher obesity prevalence, increased western acculturation, and significant Amerindian admixture. Hispanics are an interesting population to study for the relationship between diabetes and cardiovascular disease, since mortality from DM is higher, and is lower from cardiovascular diseases than other U.S. populations. Three field clincis will be established and specially trained examiners and interviewers will conduct a history and examinations for diabetic, cardiac, and peripheral vascular complications. Glucose and insulin (during 2 hr 75 g oral GTT), lipids, and renal function tests will be measured. Thirty polymorphic genetic markers will be analyzed to estimate Amerindian admixture. These studies will define the prevalence of diabetes and cardiovascular diseases, examine the relationships of diabetics and cardiovascular risk factors in Hispanics and Anglos, estimate the role of Amerindian admixture in DM etiology, develop population-based prevalence estimates of peripheral vascular disease, and help define medical care needs for DM in the study area.